Manuel
by forgotten child
Summary: [Chapter 5, Manuel and Angel's past] For Tina's Challenge. Angel gets a visit from someone from her past. It's a mystery man. Who could it be? Please review, this is my first challenge! [Challenge numbers inside]
1. The Call

Manuel

For Tina's Challenge

Summary: Angel gets an unexpected visit from someone from her past.

Disclaimer: Writing it for Tina's Challenge. I don't own emotion, I rent.

**Thank you, Jonathan Larson

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Call

There was a loud nock from the door. Collins sat for a moment, not wanting to get up. The knock came again moments later. He stood up with a grunt. Moving towards the large metal door, he realized how cold the floor got at night.

As he pulled it open, he saw a familiar face looking back at him. He sighed, knowing that he didn't have to get up after all.

"You can let yourself in, Mimi," he told the girl. Mimi just grinned at him.

"Nice to see you, too, Collins," she laughed, joining him at his place on the sofa. He moved the papers he was grading to reveal a cushion. "I take it that Angel's not back, yet?" She asked, letting her eyes wander around the familiar apartment.

"Nope," the man said, drawing a large, red 'F' on the top of an assignment. "Went out," he paused in thought, "about an hour and a half ago."

"Oh," Mimi responded from her new place in the kitchen. She wandered around for a few minutes, driving Collins mad.

"Alright, I'll stop doing my job," he sighed, and she laughed.

"Thanks," she told him, "I came here because I was bored."

"I thought you two had plans," he said with a skeptical stare. Mimi couldn't help but giggle at his goofiness.

"We do," she said, sitting back down with him, "_later_. But Roger was just plating his guitar, and Mark was having a telephone argument with Alexi Darling about his new piece. Guys are so…"

"Boring?" Collins finished, laughing, "And so you came here to find only me grading papers."

"Angel always had something to do," Mimi sighed, flopping over dramatically, "when she's not drumming."

"I don't know if you realize," he said to her, "but almost _all_ of your friends are men. Even Angel."

"Angel's not a man," Mimi laughed, "Angel's an…angel!" she laughed at her own words. Collins smiled slightly, and she rolled over onto the floor. She pretended to choke. "So…" she gasped, "…bored!"

Collins lifted a pillow off of the couch and tossed at the girl sprawled on the hardwood. She snatched it, and as she was about to hit him back, the phone rang.

_Riiiing! _The sound filled the loft._ Riiing!_ It rang again. _Click!_ The answering machine picked up. "You've reached Angel and Collins. Talk to us!" said the all-too familiar, feminine voice.

There was a long beep, and then heavy breathing. Then, a deep masculine voice spoke up. "Angel," the man said, "its Manuel. I've finally got a hold of you!"

Mimi gasped, and raced over to the phone. She picked it up quickly. "Um," she said into the receiver, now knowing what to say. "No, no, Angel's not here," she answered the man. After a look of panic crossed her face, she spurted, "Ok, bye!" and hung up quickly.

Collins watched her closely. Who was Manuel?


	2. Confrontation

Thanks for the reviews.

I'm going Challenges 2 (AngelCollins. Angel has a deep, dark secret that only Mimi knows. Everyone else finds out) and 9 (Must include a long-lost).

* * *

Chapter 2: Confrontation

Collins watched Mimi as she made her way back to the couch. "Who was that?" he asked carefully.

"Wrong number," the girl answered quietly, suddenly losing all of her energy.

"Then why did they ask for Angel?"

"Um," Mimi thought for a moment, "you know, there are a lot of Angels around."

"Mimi," he warned, but the girl refused to look at him. He sighed, and looked back down at his work. He _had_ to know who called.

"Mimi," he pleaded, "_please_ tell me who called." The girl picked at her thumbnail. She couldn't give Angel's secret away, but she hated seeing Collins so hurt.

"I can't," she whispered. The man nodded. It was worse then he thought. Maybe, he hoped, she was kidding around, but by the look in her eyes, he knew hat this was serious. His thoughts raced. Who could it be? Instantly, his mind stuck with the worst possibility: A boyfriend.

After was seemed like hours of sitting still, the large door slid open. Angel walked in, wearing his usual drumming outfit, a pair of jeans and a wife beater. He held his 10-gallon plastic bucket and a pair of drumsticks in his strong arms. He smiled when he saw Mimi sitting on the couch.

"He _chica_," he smiled, setting down his drumming supplies. Collins didn't look up. "I'll just hop in the shower, and then we can make a night of it."

"Um," Mimi stood, making her way over to the sweaty boy, "How about if you just stop by my place and get me." Angel gave her a confused furrow of his brow. Mimi bit her lip, and leaned in close to her best friend's ear. "Manuel called," she whispered painfully.

Angel's face fell, and he looked to Collins as Mimi let herself out.

"How are you?" He asked, making his way over to his lover. He leaned for a kiss, but the teacher resisted. Angle sighed. "You know?"

Collins wouldn't look him in the eye. "I know that some mysterious guy called for you," he told the drummer.

Angel let his head fall down into his hands. "It's a long story, baby," he said.

"I'm all ears," Collins said gruffly.

"It's not as bad as you may think, Tom," Angel continued, agitated at his lover's anger.

Collins stood up. "As bad as I think? So you know what I'm thinking?"

"I have an idea," Angel said, standing, too.

"Are you seeing someone else?" Collins shouted.

"What?"

"Is there someone else?" He heaved, beginning to pace. "Is he some, some other man that you've been seeing?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Angel pleaded, going over to hug his lover. Collins pushed him away.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not seeing anyone else!" Angel screamed, going red in the face. "There is _no_ one else, Tom!"

Collins looked at how angry his lover was getting. He sighed, and looked down, embarrassed. "When who is he?" he asked, concentrating on the floorboards.

Angel paused, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Can you just trust me?"

The teacher looked over, slightly confused, but less angry. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just," Angel said, raising his voice again, "just trust me. Alright? Can you just trust me?"

Collins sighed, knowing that it was foolish of him to jump to conclusions. Angel would never cheat on him; he was too pure-hearted. He nodded, reaching out his arm, pulling the crying drummer close.

Angel lay his head on Collins' shoulder, with his hand placed over his heart. "I'm sorry," Collins apologized, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"I know," the small man whispered.

* * *

Who do _you_ think Manuel is? 


	3. Meetings

Brother. Ex-Boyfriend. Person who gave him HIV. These are who you think Manuel is (My best friend thinks that he's both). Well, wow, I was surprised (I don't know why), but you guessed it!

FYI: Incase you didn't know, Angel is actually a man. He's not transsexual, just a transvestite. So when he gets in the shower, of in bed, or at sex or anything, he's a man. Why wouldn't he be? He does wear men's clothing, too.

That's why so far, you've seen Angel out of drag, same as for a bit in this chapter. It's because he's actually a man.

That is all.

* * *

Chapter 3: Meetings

A ring filled the apartment. Collins lifted his eyes from his books, and listened for the message.

_Click!_

"You've reached Angel and Collins. Talk to us!"

_BBBEEEEEEEPPP!_

A familiar voice came through. "Angel, _chica_," Mimi said, "I know _you're_ there. Pick _up_!"

Collins went over to the machine and picked up the receiver. "Hey, Mimi," he said, smiling, "Angel's in the shower."

"Is she?" Mimi said, slightly disappointed, "Can you have her call me back, then? We're gonna go out tonight, but I wanna ask her about a new club."

"Will do," the teacher promised, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked a voice from the bathroom. Angel emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Mimi," his lover told him, "she wants you to call her."

"Alright," Angel said with a smile, approaching him. He kissed Collins' lips gently, followed by a warm, wet embrace. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked into his lover's shoulder.

"Well, the Well Hungarians have a gig tonight, to Mark and I are going to go to the Life, or something."

"That sounds fun," Angel said, pulling away. He walked over to the phone, and dialed. As it rang, he looked back over at Collins. "I got a new outfit," he said, "I'll show you in a second."

-------------------

Mark walked down the sidewalk, headed for Collins and Angel's apartment. He knew that he was early, but Roger had left the loft an hour ago for the concert, and he was bored.

He wind blew into his face, and he pulled his jacket tight.

As he crossed the street, he glanced at the person walking behind him. Angel followed him in a pair of jeans, boots, a tight t-shirt, and a denim jacket.

"Angel!" He shouted, surprised to see his friend. "I was just going to see Collins!"

His friend just looked at him, but said nothing.

_Strange_, Mark thought, but continued on. There was something a little different about Angel today, but it had to be him. The pale complexion, short hair, strong arms, it couldn't not be him.

He thought nothing of it, but kept on walking. "Were you drumming?" he asked, not seeing his usual bucket or sticks.

"No," Angel responded, "Just, you know."

Mark laughed. "I know what you mean. It's such a boring day."

Angel laughed too. "There are too many of those."

They got to the front of the building, and Mark opened the door for Angel. "Ladies first," he said, smiling. Angel gave him a look, but continued inside.

They rode the elevator in silence, and walked down the hallway side-by-side. They got to the front door, and Mark just walked in.

"Hey, Collins," He called, "look who I—" he stopped in mid sentence. He turned to look at the man next to him, and then looked back into the apartment. Angel stood next to Collins in a pink skirt and yellow blouse.

* * *

Let's hope that you get it now, I have faith. 


	4. Now You See Me

Chapter 4: Now You See Me

"Manuel!" Angel shouted with a dropped jaw.

"Brother!" the look-alike replied. He laughed. "Still dressing like a woman, I see."

Angel crossed her arms with annoyance. "What do you want?" she asked, not letting him come inside. Her twin looked offended.

"I wanted to see you!" he said with a smirk, "But I didn't know all I'd have to do was look at an old picture and it'd be the same thing!"

Collins watched the two argue in complete astonishment. "Wait," he cut in, giving Angel a chance to cut in, "you guys are…_brothers_?" He felt relieved as he said it, but all the more confused.

"Twins, actually," Manuel corrected, stepping inside. He jutted his hand towards the teacher. "You must be Angel's current victim," he said, and in a low tone added, "I feel sorry for _you_."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Collins said, taking defense.

"Oh, you know," Manuel laughed, "you know how he can be. Say one little thing about his dress and _Bam!_ You have yourself a gay Hitler!"

"No," the anarchist said, uninterested, "I _don't_ know. Because I don't _insult_ her."

Her brother put his hands up defensively. "Whoa. They call you 'her'? Man, you tried so hard to get everyone to, but I never though people actually would!"

Mark looked in from the doorway. He quickly brushed past the quarrel, and mumbled something about coffee. His words couldn't be heard over Angel's yelling, though.

"Get out of my house!" she shouted, pointing at the door. Manuel just laughed.

"I don't want to," he said, "I want to talk to you."

"What?"

"I want to talk to you. I came all this way to see my brother, and now I have to go?" He held out his arms as if he wanted a hug, but Angel pushed them away.

"I'm busy tonight," she said, sitting down to pull on her shoes. When she stood up, her brother gaped at her height.

"With those things on, you look so intimidating!" he said, and added, "For once." Angel just rolled her eyes.

"Go," she said, placing her hand on her hips.

"Can we talk?" he asked again. She thought for a moment, and sighed.

"Fine," she told him, "tomorrow night. We'll go eat and then talk."

"Great, thanks!" he said, looking like he meant it. "I'll just go and leave you two _men_ alone now," he laughed, and walked out the door.

As soon as he was gone, Angel fell into Collins' arms, groaning. "_El manejará mi loco_," she sighed.

* * *

**Alright, kind of short, I know….**

**The Spanish part should mean "He is going to drive my crazy," but since I got it free from a website, don't yell at me if it's wrong. I'm taking French, not Spanish.**


	5. Out Tonight

**I know that Carrie wasn't out until….after 1990. So, yeah.**

Chapter 5: Out Tonight

"So how was your night with Mimi?" Collins asked as Angel came in the door. She sighed, and dropped her purse on the floor.

"I couldn't concentrate," she admitted, "My thoughts kept reverting back to Manuel."

Collins lowered his magazine. "Yeah?" he asked. Angel waved it off.

"How was your time with Mark?" she asked. He chuckled warmly, and rested his arm over her shoulders.

"Good. He left about a half hour ago. He interviewed me on tape. About the whole MIT thing and stuff," he said, "Then we smoked a little pot. He got _totally_ baked!" Angel giggled as she pulled off her shoes, still listening to the story. "Man, that boy is _whack_ when he's high!"

The two sat closely on the couch for a few minutes, resting form the day's experiences. Collins soon yawned, and looked at his watch.

"One forty-five," he announced, "You wanna go to bed?"

Angel nodded, and they stood. He pulled off his wig, and unclipped his earring while walking towards the bedroom that they shared. He began to undress when Collins walked in with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"Where's suh moufwash?" he asked. Angel gave a tired smile, and lead him to the bathroom cabinet.

"Where's it's always bee," he laughed. He pulled out his won toothbrush, and followed his lover's suit. Collins soon finished and retired to the bedroom. When Angel finished and came in, the anarchist was already in his boxers, climbing into bed. The Hispanic continued stripping down, and climbed into his pajama pants. He slid in next to Collins, and laid his head on his lover's chest.

"So," the teacher said after a moment, "who _is_ Manuel?"

Angel sighed. "My brother," he grumbled.

"So he's just a long-lost twin who showed up?"

"Yep," was all Angel answered. They paused, and he groaned, knowing that Collins wouldn't let him off the hook. "Alright," he huffed, sitting up, "I'll tell you _everything_."

"Good," the anarchist smiled, placing his hands behind his head. Angel took a deep breath.

"When my mama found out that she was pregnant, she found out it was for boy-girl twins. She was…ecstatic, to say the least. She always wanted a baby girl, and so this was her chance. She bought boy and girl clothes, and painted a room half pink, half blue for us to share. Everything that a set of boy-girl twins would need."

"But you can out a boy," Collins stated, as Angel gave his a look.

"I know," he continued, "but Mama didn't care. She dressed me in the girl's clothes until I started school. You know every woman wants a gay son." They laughed, and the small man laid his head back down on his lover's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Manuel was very masculine," Angel went on, "and _very_ cruel. He made fun of me constantly, in public or private. As we got older, he got harsher. Mama would get on him, but he wouldn't stop. When we were eighteen, she passed away, and Manuel got even worse. It was so bad, that I left, and I found my way here.

Collins began to stroke Angel's head empathetically. "How bad did it get?" he asked, curious and carefully.

"Boys can be cruel," he sighed, "and Manuel is a boy." He thought for a moment, before going on. "Let's just say that I got a nice taste of the life of Stephen King's Carrie."

"God," the anarchist muttered.

"Yeah," Angel whispered, wiping a painful tear of memory.

"I love you," Collins whispered.

"I know you do," he responded, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
